


Intoxicated By You

by rainbowslovehl (Larrymateforlife)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunk Louis, Harry is a beauty haha, M/M, Niall is only mentioned, Nothing much happens, i'm terribly sorry but i couldn't fit them, lack of other boys, me being funny haha, never comes, thats all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrymateforlife/pseuds/rainbowslovehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is tipsy. Very tipsy and searching for Niall. He never finds Niall but what he doesn't expect to find is a fit boy with green eyes just when he wants to puke. Also he needs a brain to mouth filter sometimes.</p><p>Featuring a drunk louis who meets harry who asks him out even after he has puked in front of him. (This sounded better in my head I promise).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicated By You

**Author's Note:**

> so this idea nested in my head and refused to leave and i did write it down. its just 2K of me trying to be funny at times and failing (badly i must say). i promise i wanted to write something with atleast a blow job but i'm shit at that. with a lot of pestering(help) from my friend, i wrote it down.  
> hope its nice and that you guys like it?

The beats of music carry over the room as the party goes on in full swing. With a drink clutched in one hand, Louis wades through the crowd. His friend, Niall had told him, or better threatened him, to attend his party so here he was. But the person in question was yet to be seen by him. Seriously Niall had the ability to evade Louis at his own party like a plague. Maybe Louis should put some effort into searching for the Irish lad but seriously, he couldn’t.  
The place was swimming and all colours merged together and Louis was one drink away from passing out, or puking whatever. There was some good stuff and strong mix of alcohol in the kitchen. Everything seemed good at the moment but he knew tomorrow would be a nightmare. No one likes waking up with a killer headache. Except for someone named ‘no one’ ha.  
Okay Louis was certainly too drunk to think clearly. #proven.  
Still, he managed to find his way to a corner and scan the crowd. It was a classic Niall party with booze and strong drinks which had people play drinking games in one corner and grinding against each other in the centre. Louis could make out familiar faces from his university who were shit face and would face a massive headache in the morning just like Louis.  
Even with a spinning head, Louis managed to stay upright until he reached the kitchen but the sight made him lose his footing. Standing near the sink was one of the fittest boy he had seen in his life, completing with glittering light reflecting off him as if he was a mythical creature. Long, curly mane of hair flowing off his head was shaped around his head like a halo along with his back muscles clenching sexily as he talked animatedly with someone. From where Louis was standing, he could make out numerous tattoos lining his arms, peeking out beneath the yellow shirt patterned with flowers.  
Louis was unaware how, but he had managed to walk closer to the boy in his beauty induced reverie. From closer, the deep, gravelly voice of the boy could be heard and it made Louis’s insides clench even in his alcohol addled state. Louis had yet to see the stranger’s face but he had a feeling it would be more beautiful than his voice and hair combined.  
Louis was about to speak and let his presence known when the boy abruptly back a little and bumped into him. Louis could hear a rough and sweet “oops” being muttered by the boy but the rest of his words flew out with the music along with any coherent words Louis had in his mind. He could only blink as the velvety voice washed over him and resonated through his suddenly empty mind, making no sense. Louis was mostly definitely looking like a right creep staring at the boy like that so he decided that maybe he needs to make an impression which wasn’t of a mute or a fool. Like he was making right now.  
But the boy’s clear, bright green eyes threw him off his footing. They were sparkling like literally sparkling under the lights which matched with the theory that this boy was mythical. His cheeks were tinged with pink dusting which was likely due to the alcohol and also embarrassment. Either ways, the blush looked delectable on his cheeks.  
Louis blamed the boy for his brain spluttering like that. Like who had sparkling eyes and radiant face in a party when he was shit faced? Life was unfair.  
Louis cleared his throat and willed his mind to conjure words through his drunken state which made him look composed and cool. But his mind seemed to have other plans. Instead of remembering a winning line along with a winning smile, only a simple word managed to come out of his lips.  
“Hi,” Louis said breathlessly and awestruck. There went his plan of looking composed. He managed to look like a flustered fool with a breathy voice when he was anything but. Louis Tomlinson was known to be suave and charming but alcohol managed to squeeze it all out of him. Add a beautiful boy to the mix and there you have an, um, anything but suave and charming Louis in front of you. Ugh. For a boy taking a degree in English literature, he certainly seemed to be at a loss of words tonight. Tonight was not his night.  
“Beautiful night isn’t it.” What? What the actual fuck? His brain was spewing nonsense and his mouth seemed to comply. What was he saying? A beautiful night? Really?  
The boy chuckled, a deep throaty sound which sounded like hot chocolate beside the warm, crackling fireplace. “Can’t say I’ve heard that one before.”  
And this was the moment when Louis Tomlinson was completely and utterly fucked.  
It was good to know that the boy wasn’t overwhelmed by his weird behaviour or the lack of Tomlinson charm but this incredibly stupid line of his had made the boy grin which lit up his face as if he was the sun. It also brought out two identical pits in his cheeks which made Louis’s insides clench with delight. Who was this boy with angelic dimples adorning his face? Wasn’t he a torture enough to Louis with his eyes?  
Louis regained his composure and swallowed back the nausea caused by the reek of alcohol from around him. “What can I say? I like being original, you know.”  
“You certainly are.” His eyes raked over Louis body and up as he stared into Louis’s eyes. “Can’t say I’ve seen you around Uni but well. I’m Harry and you?”  
“Louis,” he said gulping back another wave of nausea. This was not going to end well. Harry was a beautiful name. Sure he heard it a number of times but he like the way it sounded coming out of Harry’s mouth with that accent of his. Louis also liked the way it rolled out his own lips as he repeated it in his head. Harry. Also thinking about the words rolling out of Harry’s lips was a bad decision as Louis’s mind wandered and stumbled (he was drunk dude and as was his mind ha) around the thoughts of lips. Preferably pressed against his own. Louis eyes stared to Harry’s lips.  
Harry’s lips were downright sinful and an illegal shade of blazing red which might as well be hmm, illegal? (Words failed him okay?) They were plum and plush which drew Louis eyes back to it how much ever he tried not to stare. But he was only human. Which meant he failed.  
“See something you like,” asked Harry as a pink tongue came out to lick his plum bottom lip. Okay so Louis had been caught. Not like he was being subtle in fancying the boy but that didn’t mean his face was looking any less flustered. But he was drunk so it could be that he was looking flustered due to alcohol. Well.  
One thing Louis would definitely like right now would be a kiss with the green-eyed boy but what he’d also like would be the same green eyed boy’s number. He really wanted to make out with Harry and get him naked and... Well you get the flow. But. But there was also the slight possibility of him barfing so that wasn’t an option. Dang Niall. Couldn’t he tell there was a beautiful curly haired boy coming to his party? It was also his fault for drinking too much. Not like he’d admit it. But he didn’t expect to hook up with someone. He was too busy for relationships and Louis never did casual so.  
But Louis was going to ask for his number and make his escape to the bathroom without the other boy knowing. So okay...  
“Can I...?” Louis went to say but stopped. He was reminded of a time he sat in a rollercoaster. The experience was fun but when he got down, his head was spinning and he felt like he was going to puke. Never mind one minute later, he managed to do both, fall down and puke at once. And where was all this coming from. Well he was about to puke now. It would be going against his second rule to look cool in front of Harry but he had to do it.  
Clasping a hand on his mouth, Louis managed to speak somehow without barfing. “Can you tell me where the bathroom is?”  
Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before realisation dawned on him. He widens his eyes comically and said, “Um yeah wait. Let’s just yeah.”  
Clutching one of his hand, Harry dragged Louis towards what he presumed was the bathroom.  
Harry barely pushed the door open before Louis ran inside, hurling the contents of his stomach in down the toilet. Bitter juice flooded his mouth as he puked his guts out. Louis expected Harry to leave disgusted by the sight but he was in for a shock when the later drew nearer and held his hair back and patted his shoulder.  
“You can leave if you want,” Louis croaked, voice punctuated by another retching sound. “I’m sure you don’t want to see this.”  
“No,” Harry insisted. “I’ll stay here and help you.”  
After a few minutes, Louis rinsed his mouth. Coughing a little, he lowered his eyes to look at his feet, embarrassed by the previous situation. “Do you always watch strangers puke?”  
“Only the pretty one,” Harry said simply. Louis’s eyes snapped up to look Harry straight in the eyes. He saw nothing but sincerity sparkling in their olive depths.  
“Really?” Louis asked with something akin to hope and curiosity mixed in his tone. He wanted to kiss Harry so much. It didn’t help that Harry’s lips were a perfect mix between burgundy and cerise, all warm and inviting. “Cause I really want to kiss you.” And no this time wasn’t due to a lack of filter but his innermost desires being revealed. Atleast he thought it was that way.  
Harry chuckled softly, amused. “Now kiss me you fool!”  
And without waiting another second, Louis planted his lips on those deliciously inviting lips as he claimed them. Harry kissed back just as eager, placing both his hands on Louis’s lower back, moving towards the swell of his bum. Louis cupped Harry’s cheeks and tugged on one curly ringlet.  
Right when Harry licked his way into Louis’s mouth, he drew back grimacing.  
Louis giggled softly and then bit his lips not knowing he could make suck a sound. “What? Not a fan of vomit stained lips?”  
Harry shook his head, curls flying. “Guess not. But next time I’m going to snog your face off. It’s a promise.”  
“Next time?” Louis asked hesitantly, thinking he jumped to a wrong conclusion but hoping he was right. If it was what he thought it was then...  
Harry hunched his shoulders and ran a hand through his hair nervously. “I mean yeah like. I’m not a casual kind of guy? I like knowing someone before well. But I totally get it if you don’t like that. I just assumed... just putting it out there like...”  
Harry spewed out words and sentences which got confused and mangled with each letter and Harry looked flustered and awkward as he couldn’t stop rambling.  
Louis placed his tiny hand over Harry’s mouth to cut off the words which came out of his lips. Harry looked equal part awkward and relieved that he had finally stopped speaking but his eyes were uncertain. Louis was unaware he was smiling so wide until his cheek started hurting with the effort.  
“Harry stop,” Louis ordered softly. “Now ask me.”  
Harry widened his eyes and a smile overcame his face, highlighting his features. Louis might’ve stared in awe at the beauty that was Harry and he could feel intoxicated but this time only on the essence of Harry in his veins. Damn this boy had an effect on him and they barely knew each other. Yet.  
“Will you out on a date with me?” Harry asked seriously. “When you’re actually sober and not pissed out of your mind?”  
Louis chuckled (giggled really but no Louis Tomlinson never giggled) and slapped his chest playfully. “Of course. I’m so happy I could kiss you right now.”  
Harry smiled as he leaned in to seal their lips but drew back with a sour expression. Louis giggled (It’s a manly giggle, no, chuckle. Not the girlish sorts. He wasn’t a teenage girl jeez) again. “Forgot about that. Oops?”  
“Hi.” Louis smiled around the word. The idea of being in the arms of a stranger might’ve troubled Louis just a few days back but he was in complete ease right now here in Harry’s arm. Home.  
Maybe he’d just tattoo ‘oops!’ on his inner arm just for an excuse to tell the unusual story of them meeting. Also maybe buy a sweater. But the handwriting would be Harry’s for sure.  
“I’m thinking I’d tattoo ‘hi’ in your handwriting somewhere on my body just so I’ll always be reminded of how we met,” Harry whispered, grinning.  
And they couldn’t be more perfect for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> the end is way too cheesy ha but thats the way i am i guess :-)  
> its most likely that i'm trying to fit a lot of 'hi-oops!' encounters in a fic before it gets old (hint- it never does).  
> thank you for reading :)


End file.
